The Developmental Research Program of the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute Lung Cancer SPORE[unreadable] will be carried out for the purpose of identifying and facilitating innovative new pilot projects in lung cancer[unreadable] research. The overall goal of the Developmental Research Program is to provide seed funding to[unreadable] investigators for novel research in lung cancer to further the basic, clinical and translational research[unreadable] priorities of the Lung Cancer SPORE. The specific goals of this Program are : 1) to provide seed funding[unreadable] opportunities for initial investigation of promising novel research in lung cancer: 2) to stimulate basic, clinical,[unreadable] and translational lung cancer research in areas of high priority to the Lung Cancer SPORE; 3) to facilitate[unreadable] development of pilot projects into full project status in the Lung Cancer SPORE or to be competitive for[unreadable] independent investigator-initiated proposals to other funding agencies; and 4) to increase the visibility of[unreadable] Lung Cancer SPORE activities and increase participation among the institution's clinicians and researchers.[unreadable] Our design for the Developmental Research Program in the renewal is similar to the process used during the[unreadable] first grant period. Drs. William L. Bigbee and Joel S. Greenberger will provide Program leadership for basic[unreadable] and clinical research, respectively. The Developmental Research Program will utilize institutional web-based[unreadable] resources and printed announcements to notify the research community at the UPCI, the University of[unreadable] Pittsburgh Medical Center (UPMC), and the affiliated Carnegie Mellon University of the availability of[unreadable] research funds to support pilot projects in lung cancer. In response to the new SPORE guideline[unreadable] encouraging inter-institutional collaboration, we will also make the program available to our sister Cancer[unreadable] Centers in Philadelphia, who are part of the statewide Pennsylvania Cancer Control Consortium (PAC-3)[unreadable] initiative. A standing Developmental Research Program Committee, together with ad hoc reviewers with[unreadable] specific expertise as needed drawn from the UPCI, UPMC, the Lung Cancer SPORE External Advisory[unreadable] Board, or other SPOREs will provide rigorous and consistent peer review of the solicited project proposals.[unreadable] The proposed Developmental Research Program budget will include $70,000 per year in funds from the NCI[unreadable] through this proposal, together with an additional $50,000 per year in matching funds from the UPCI.[unreadable] Proposals will be solicited and reviewed on an annual basis and grants of $30,000-$50,000 per year for 1-2[unreadable] years will be awarded to the most meritorious proposals. These activities of the Developmental Research[unreadable] Program will stimulate innovative research toward meeting the translations goals of the Lung Cancer[unreadable] SPORE: reduction in the incidence, morbidity, and mortality from lung cancer.